1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle including a front cover part arranged in front of a steering head pipe, and a lighting device disposed on the front cover part.
2. Related Art
In a straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a method is widely employed in which a front cover part is arranged in front of a steering head pipe so as to reduce air resistance when the straddle-type vehicle is running.
In the straddle-type vehicle, a lighting device such as a head light is disposed on the front cover part. The lighting device has a substantially transparent lens face so as to pass the light of a bulb. The lens face is inclined rearward so as to meet the shape of the surface of the front cover part to reduce the air resistance (for example, patent document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-35526 (pages 10-11, FIG. 2)
The lens face of the lighting device has a certain thickness so as to ensure strength. However, the above-mentioned conventional straddle-type vehicle raises the following problem.
Specifically, because the lens face of the lighting device is inclined rearward so as to meet the shape of the surface of the front cover part, the distance that the light emitted from the bulb travels when it passes through the interior of the lens face is longer as compared with a case where the lens face is extended along a vertical direction, in other words, a case where the lens face is substantially perpendicular to the optical axis of light emitted from the bulb. Thus, this raises a problem that the quantity of light emitted via the lens face is decreased.